otoyomegatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Chapters and Volumes
A list of all currently released chapters in the A Bride's Story manga. Volume 1 *Chapter 1 — The Bride and Her Young Groom *Chapter 2 — The Charm *Chapter 3 — Horseback *Chapter 4 — We Want Amir Returned *Chapter 5 — The Cold Volume 2 *Chapter 6 — The Bread Oven *Chapter 7 — Battle (Part 1) *Chapter 8 — Battle (Part 2) *Chapter 9 — Heart of a Bride *Chapter 10 — Cloth Preparations *Chapter 11 — Departure Volume 3 *Chapter 12 — Sojourn *Chapter 13 — Entreaty *Chapter 14 — Talas's Feelings *Bonus Chapter — Pariya Is at That Age *Chapter 15 — Reunion *Chapter 16 — Eating at the Market *Chapter 17 — Heading to Ankara Volume 4 *Chapter 18 — Visitation *Chapter 19 — The Twins of the Aral Sea *Chapter 20 — After the Big One *Chapter 21 — Possibilities for the Twins *Chapter 22 — A Crash Course in Bridehood *Side Story — At the Horse Market Volume 5 *Chapter 23 — Wedding Banquet (Part 1) *Chapter 24 — Wedding Banquet (Part 2) *Chapter 25 — Wedding Banquet (Part 3) *Chapter 26 — The Daylong Song *Side Story — Queen of the Mountain *Chapter 27 — The Wounded Hawk Volume 6 *Chapter 28 — Comparing Heights *Chapter 29 — Grazing Land *Chapter 30 — Meeting with the Badan *Chapter 31 — Cannon Barrage *Chapter 32 — Calvary Charge *Chapter 33 — Azel's Offensive *Chapter 34 — Shielding You from Behind *Chapter 35 — What One Deserves Volume 7 *Chapter 36 — Water Garden *Chapter 37 — Avowed Sisters *Chapter 38 — Men's Baths *Chapter 39 — Nice to Meet You *Chapter 40 — Sherine *Chapter 41 — The Ceremony of Vows *Chapter 42 — If It's You *Chapter 43 — A Garden for Two *Side Story — Fever Volume 8 *Chapter 44 — At the Moment a Rose Blooms *Side Story — Gazelle *Chapter 45 — Pariya's Needlework *Chapter 46 — To the Northern Plains *Chapter 47 — Comb Holder *Chapter 48 — Umar is Here *Chapter 49 — A Long Day Trip for Two *Chapter 50 — The Worst Case Imaginable *Chapter 51 — Pariya's Decision Volume 9 *Side Story — Living Things' Stories *Chapter 52 — Pariya's Bread *Chapter 53 — What Kind of Person Is Umar? *Chapter 54 — Conversation (Part 1) *Chapter 55 — Conversation (Part 2) *Chapter 56 — Board Game *Chapter 57 — Stopover *Chapter 58 — Makeshift Axle *Chapter 59 — The Visitors *Chapter 60 — Friends *Chapter 61 — About the Future Volume 10 *Chapter 62 — Wild Game *Chapter 63 — Golden Eagle *Chapter 64 — Ana *Chapter 65 — Horseback Falconry *Chapter 66 — Horsewatching *Chapter 67 — Little Town on the Border *Chapter 68 — Mountain Road *Chapter 69 — Reunion None-complied Chapters *Chapter 70 — Winter Visit *Chapter 71 — In Days Since *Chapter 72 — Vows *Chapter 73 — Colloidal Process *Chapter 74 — Before Departure *Chapter 75 — Going South *Chapter 76 — The Watch *Chapter 77 — Antalya *Chapter 78 — Samsa *Chapter 79 — Hair *Chapter 80 — Spare Time, Part 1 Trivia * Out of every volume, Volume 9 has the most chapters (ten excluding the side story, eleven including the side story). References Coming soon... Category:Manga